Change of Plans
by FrostxxSky
Summary: When plans change, and situations reveal themselves, can the old come back for the better? Where do feelings lie? Zutara, Lemon


A/N: _Hi, we're FrostxxSky. This is our first joint story, so we hope you enjoy.  
Drop a review, we'd love to see what ya think.  
And if you would like to see more! _

* * *

Katara paced the floor of the living room in her small one-bedroom apartment. Phone pressed to ear as she ran a frantic hand through her hair.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU AND AANG AREN'T COMING, YOU PROMISED" she yelled, stopping mid-pace.

"We planned this three weeks ago." She continued, plopping down on the three seat couch. She rolled her eyes at Toph's response.

"Yeah, yeah I know, work" she sighed deeply, bending down and placing her face in her hand.

"Yeah, talk to you later." Katara pressed her thumb to the button, ending the call.

She sighed again, tossing the phone to the other end of the couch. She had been planning this event for the past month. With everyone so busy with work and their lives, no one had any time to spend together. So she proposed a monthly get together, but so far it didn't seem to be going too well. Katara rubbed her temples and groaned, everyone was bailing out last minute, which left her with a kitchen full of food and an eventless night.

She raised her head slowly as the sound of the doorbell pulled her from her stupor. Placing her gaze on the brown door across the room, Katara stood and walked over to it, the muffled sound of talking came from the other side. She pressed her ear to the door, trying to hear who it was that sounded angry. Glancing down at the door knob she placed her hand on it, hesitating to turn, when she flinched at the clicking sound as the cogs turned within the knob. She opened the door slowly to reveal an irritated Zuko, his back turned to her and distracted by the conversation on his phone.

"NO MAI, I'M DONE!" He yelled, his voice lowering to a irritated, yet controlled tone, "I can't do this anymore." He hung up, taking a deep breath before clenching the phone in his hand. Raising it in the air angrily, and pulling it back to throw.

"Eh-hem"

Zuko dropped his arm and turned to meet an unexpected Katara leaning on the door frame of the entrance.

"Oh , h-hey." He scanned her face, searching for any sign that she might have heard the conversation that had just taken place. She probably did and was just hiding it. She was good at that. Hiding her feelings to comfort others.

"How...-how long have you been standing there?" he asked, trying to control the crack in his voice. He watched her stand up straight and smile.

"Nice to see you too Zuko, come on in" she turned and walked into the apartment, leaving Zuko to follow behind. He looked her up and down, surprised. She had grown a lot since he last saw her. She had attained a hourglass figure, her jeans tightly fitted and her short sleeved turquoise blouse frilled at the ends, exposing back dimples on either side of a small blue wave-like tattoo he never knew existed until now.

Zuko trailed behind her, trying to shake her image away as he turned his gaze to the back wall. There a large collage of photos caught his eye. Amongst family photos and graduation pictures one photo stood out to him. A teenaged Katara and himself stood next to one another, dressed in graduation garments. He had one arm wrapped around her, the other holding his diploma high. Huge smiles were on their faces.

He remembered that day, it was hard not to … It was the day he was finally going to ask her out, a day that could have changed everything up till now, that is, if Aang hadn't asked her first. And if she said yes of course.

The two made it to the small living room, Katara claiming a spot on the couch while Zuko sat on the armchair nearby.

"So," Katara began, "you and Mai?"

"It's been a long time coming, we've both changed a lot," Zuko shook his head. "It was just time to let her go."

Katara frowned at him. "I'm sorry," she began.

"No its fine, I saw this coming. I just... wish we could have ended it a little more calmly".

He mustered up a smile of assurance, making Katara smile in response. Gods, she had a beautiful smile. It was one of the things he loved so much about her.

"So, it kinda looks like we'll be the only ones at this get together, " katara smirked apologetically.

"Toph and Aang dropped out because of work, and Sokka and Suki have a Lamaze class "

"Sorry to make you come all this way," she rocked in her seat. "It'll probably be kinda boring with just you and me".

Zuko raised an eyebrow.

"What about Jet? He isn't coming?" He asked, internally rolling his eyes at the mention of the boys name. The two had been dating since the beginning of the semester, right before she got the apartment. The last time Zuko had seen her they were still going strong, which drove him mad. Even if he was dating Mai.

To his surprise she rolled her eyes and scoffed, and he made no effort to hide his confusion. Noticing this, Katara shifted awkwardly in her seat, attempting to make herself a bit more comfortable.

"We really need to keep in touch more.. Jet and I broke up a little while after our last get together," she grimaced. Zuko forced himself not to smile.

"He cheated on me with some massage therapy major, told me she had more to offer than i did.." She rolled her eyes, crossing her arms as she looked off into the distance. He could tell it still hurt her, and it made him angry seeing that kind of pain in her eyes. A short silence followed after that.

"Well," he started, turning Katara's attention to him.

"He doesn't know what he's missing." He cracked a grin and Katara blushed in surprise. A burgundy hue showing across her bronze cheeks.

"Heh, that was funny Zuko," She replied, still flustered from the comment. She shifted awkwardly in her seat again.

"I guess he wasn't missing much " She whispered, turning her gaze to the floor. Zuko dropped his grin at her comment. Did she really think that of herself?

"Katara, what are you talking about?" he stood from his seat, moving to stand in front of her, and crouched to look her in the eyes - those huge turquoise orbs that always left him speechless.

"You're beautiful" he smiled, lifting her chin. He felt a single drop of water hit his hand. She was crying. She looked at him, a slight fire in her eyes.

"If I'm so beautiful, then why did he leave me, why did he choose her over me?!" She snapped, "If I'm so beautiful then why-" she stopped mid-sentence, her words cut short by another pair of lips. Her eyes widened at the action, but she didn't protest.

The two separated, leaving Katara in a daze.

"Because you were too good for him," Zuko answered, slightly nervous.

His eyes looked seriously into hers. Passionately. The room was dead silent. Katara stared at him, unsure, and confused at what just happened. So many thoughts rushed through her mind, but only one question escaped her lips.

"Why?" she asked, her tears coming to momentary stop.

"Why now?" She shook her head and Zuko stared at her in confusion.

"What?"

"Why did you wait till now?" she began, "why- Why did you kiss me! Why now!?"

Zuko was speechless. Why now? what did she mean when she said why now? He-

"Because I liked you, I Like you. What do you mean why now, I don't-"

"Then why did you never say anything, GODS ZUKO!"

"You started dating Aang! How could I do anything!?"

"You could have tried, Afterwards-!" she protested.

"By the time you broke up with him I already had Mai. I had just started dating her, Katara." he tried to explain, a slight strain in his voice.

"And I had to be there for her, She needed me. And by the time things were better for her you had Jet anyways!"

"Why didn't you ever say something sooner..." she whispered

"What was i going to say katara! 'hey I'm secretly in love with you but we both have someone so i'll just wait until you're out of a relationship and my gf isn't crazy?!'" Zuko stood up, growing in anger.

"God Damnit Zuko! Before that, Before any of this!" She replied, standing in response.

"Then what, just the first par-"

"Yes" She stared straight into his eyes.

"You could have said I love you.." She whispered, keeping his gaze.

Zuko was taken aback, not knowing what to say next. His eyes watched as she walked away, hands running through her hair. Then she turned around, expression serious - nearing the line of painful.

"I love you"

Zuko was frozen, unable to comprehend what he heard. Was she really saying this? Was this happening? Was-

"I love you, Zuko"

Then he was met with lips, soft and sweet against his. He felt electricity surge through him at the touch, nothing near what he had ever imagined. Not even close.

"I-" He kissed her back hard, leaving her no room to continue. His hands grabbing her neck to pull her in for more. He felt her return the pressure, letting her hands move to his own frame.

She was shocked to find herself suddenly walking backwards - even more so when she felt herself lifted off the ground. Zuko held her up, grabbing onto her as she wrapped her legs around his torso. Sheer desire consuming them when they slammed into a wall, causing Katara to break the kiss with a painful moan.

"Sorry" He breathed hungrily, an apologetic smile against her lips. However, she merely kissed him, fingers tangling in his dark hair. Then she gripped tight, releasing a wince from Zuko against her lips. And this time she was the one to smile.

"Sorry," she replied innocently, a smirk growing on her lips.

Matching her smirk, he moved from the wall, tightening his grip before walking her back to the couch and slamming her against the cushions. He crawled over to join her, running his hands along her body when they made their way to the buttons on her blouse. He tried to undo them, struggling on the first one until, impatiently, he grunted and grabbed the collar, simply ripping them apart and popping the tiny silver balls onto the ground. Skin and a white lace bra exposed by the action.

He let his hands wander along her uncovered body, a shiver racing through her as he admired her smooth bronze skin and the goose bumps that began to rise at his touch.

Then he moved to her hips, grazing the button of her jeans when he was stopped, her own hands halting his movement.

"Not on the couch" she breathed, still able to make a demand past her excitement.

He sighed, annoyed, then whisked her up into his arms, carrying her bridal style. And causing her to emit a surprised squeal at the action.

When they got to her room, he slammed her down on the bed, instantly taking his place above her. He ripped the rest of her shirt off, letting his hands trace her skin when he leaned into her neck. Kissing her collar bone sweetly before he began to suck hard, grazing his teeth as he moved along the contours of her neck. She let a soft moan escape her lips, as his hands worked their way to the waist of her jeans, slowly slipping inside.

Then he moved down, joining his hands to finally unbutton them, and smirking at her matching white underwear. Slowly he peeled the tight fabric from her legs, tossing them to the corner of the room. He paused, taking a few moments to just admire her body. Almost every curve and muscle exposed before him. Almost.

He moved to relieve those final white pieces of cloth when hands stopped him at his wrists. He looked up, confused, only to find a devilish smirk across Katara's face.

"My turn," she growled, moving up to meet Zuko with her own hands.

She met him at his shirt, taking no time before grabbing the fabric and impatiently ripping it open, popping the buttons off in the process. She smiled at him.

"Oops, sorry.." although the sound died as tight skin revealed itself from behind the burgundy cloth. She fingered the edges, when he met her lips, the two rushing to remove the fabric. Her hands dragged across his bare skin, mirroring his movements, when she pushed him back onto the bed. Katara now the one over his body.

This time is was her running her hands down his toned abdomen, fingers rising and falling over every arch. The feeling of skin like lava underneath her cold hands.

Zuko sucked in a breath at the touch, shivering at the icy feel. They both met at his own pants, hands wanting, needing, to erase them. He could feel her laugh against his lips at the struggle, fingers tangling, when finally the black cloth disappeared. Leaving the two almost fully exposed.

Zuko rolled over her, taking the opportunity to regain dominance as he led her deeper into the kiss. Fingers dragging up and down the other's body, hunting for any remaining clothes. Zuko's hands tugged against the white of her lower body, lips moving down her neck and to her chest when they both froze. Their eyes wide, looking straight towards each other.

"Katara!" A harsh banging followed the voice,

"HEY KATARA YOU IN THERE!?"

"You don't have to be so loud"

"THEN HOW IS SHE S'POSED TO HEAR ME TWINKLE TOES"

"She's not deaf, Toph"

"Well she sure is taking her time then!"

Katara moved quickly, blushing deeply as she searched the room for her clothes.

"Shit!" She looked over her shirt, broken along the front. Then she raced to her closet, looking for another when she glanced back to Zuko who was still sitting on her bed. Fingers holding his shirt.

"Hurry, get dressed!" She half-glared at his unmoving frame, a slight panic rising as Toph again attacked the door.

"You broke mine too" he smirked, looking up from his shirt.

"Shit"

* * *

_"Zuko raised an eyebrow" (LOL cause he only had one..A/N by SKY)_


End file.
